


[Fan Art] Pinkie Cuddle

by RunningOutsideTheLines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningOutsideTheLines/pseuds/RunningOutsideTheLines
Summary: A second later, Harry reached over and slipped his hand over Draco’s, entwining their pinkies. They stood there for a while, not talking, just being quiet together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	[Fan Art] Pinkie Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257232) by [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen). 



> The image is for Erin Riwen inspired by her fic [At the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257232). Happy Belated Birthday, love!
> 
> Please be courteous and ask me before re-posting. As always, I live and die for kudos and comments!!!
> 
> This piece has been in the works for a while, starting it's life with pencil and paper and went through multiple versions before ending up in Photoshop. It's not perfect ... but I hope I'm getting better as I practice.


End file.
